frustré?
by katsumi19
Summary: <html><head></head>Résumé: Une découverte dans une salle de classe. Un Aichi en colère. Un Kai très fier de son coup. Une vengeance... En claire, il ne faut jamais frustré un ado surtout lorsque ce derniers à la rancune tenace. KAICHI OS</html>


Titre: Frustré?

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi sauf l'histoire

Genre: Romance - Humour

Rating: M

Couple: Kaichi

Résumé: Une découverte dans une salle de classe. Un Aichi en colère. Un Kai très fier de son coup. Une vengeance... En claire, il ne faut jamais frustré un ado surtout lorsque ce derniers à la rancune tenace.

NDL: Voilà un petit OS pour une grande amie: Tsuki-sama! Oui, tu ma bien entendu ma chère. Cette OS est pour Toi! Et j'espère que tu va l'aimé! *.*

ATTENTION UN AICHI COMME VOUS L'AVEZ JAMAIS VU! UN KAI QUI VA AVOIR PAS MAL D'ENNUIS! ET UN MOMENT TRÈS MOUVEMENTÉ ENTRE NOS DEUX CHOUCHOU! *0*

&.&

_Tout ça c'est de ta faute Kai-kun!, chuchota Aichi.

_Tu aurait préféré les folles furieuse qu'il y a dehors?, contra l'interpellé.

_C'est toi qu'elles veulent, pas moi!

_C'est ton lycée!

Alors qu'Aichi continué à marmonné dans sa barbe inexistante, Kai repensa à ce qu'ils les avaient amené dans cette situation.

Tout avait très bien commencé: il était arrivé à Miyaji comme il l'avait prévu pour affronté Aichi. Ce dernier étant très occupé par les examens, n'était pas venu à Card Capital et Kai n'avait donc pas pu l'affronté depuis un certains temps. Alors voulant absolument son combat Kai avait prévenu Misaki qu'il passerait à Miyaji vers midi aujourd'hui puisque lui n'avait plus cour l'après-midi. Bien sûre s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il dirait qu'Aichi lui manqué mais Kai resté Kai alors l'excuse du combat était parfait!

Seulement arrivé à destination, alors que son ange heu... il voulait dire alors qu'Aichi l'attendait au porte du lycée, il s'était fait agresser par une bandes de harpi déchénés -qui s'avérèrent être ses fans ayant entendu la discussion qu'avait eu Misaki avec Aichi qui disait que Kai viendrait à Miyaji- et, courageusement, Kai avait prit une décision: FUIR!

Il s'était alors retrouvé à courir comme un dérangé dans les couloir du lycée avec Aichi qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui aussi devait s'enfuir. Malheureusement pour eux, ils se retrouvèrent très vite piégé de tout côté. En effet, dans le couloir où ils étaient, ils entendaient très clairement les pas des harpis se rapproché d'eux dès deux côté du couloir. Apercevant une porte, Kai s'engouffra à l'intérieur avec Aichi mais la chance n'était décidément pas de leur côté.

La salle en question était une salle de chimi et il y avait déjà deux personnes à l'intérieur: Ishida Naoki et Shingo Komoi. Et ces derniers étaient entrain de se roulé la pelle du siècle! Leur haut d'uniforme était par terre et Naoki avait une main dans la chemise de Shingo. Trop occupé par leurs hum... "activité", les deux lycéens n'avaient pas remarqué les nouveau venus. Eux, au contraire, étaient bien présent dans la réalité et surtout choqué de ce qu'ils voyaient. Enfin pour Aichi parce que Kai, lui, s'inquiété plus des filles folles qu'il avait au trousse et qui se rapproché de la salle! Ni une ni deux, Kai pousa Aichi sous la première table présente et s'engouffra lui aussi dessous.

Et tout cela les avaient amené à la situation actuel. Soit Aichi allongé sous lui et lui à califourchons sur le plus jeune sous une table de classe alors que deux de leurs amis étaient entrain de s'envoyé en l'air et que des fans hystérique était à ses trousse... Il avait des jours comme ça où Kai regretté d'être sortit du lit.

_Aaah! Naoki!, gémit Shingo.

_Faut qu'ont sorte de là!, murmura Aichi rouge tomate.

Kai regarda le mignon petit spécimen humain qu'il avait sous lui. Aichi était vraiment mignon avec les joues rougit et cette gène sur le visage. Bon, peut-être que la journée n'était pas si mal. Après tout il était avec Aichi et c'était bien pour ça qu'il était venu dans ce lycée de fou non?! Un gémissement de Shingo, le fît grimacé. Oui, bon il y avait quelques inconvénients, pensa t-il. C'est alors que Kai sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa jambe, un sourire amusé éclaira son visage.

_Dit moi, Aichi, ce n'est pas ton deck que je sens, n'est ce pas?, demanda Kai amusé.

Aichi baragouina quelques chose d'incompréhensible, son visage étant rouge écrévise. Kai sourit de la gène qu'il avait occasionné. Décidément Aichi était trop mignon avec les joues rouge mais il voulait les voir encore plus rouge.

_Aichi... Est tu vierge?

_HEMMM!, réussi à crié Aichi avant que Kai ne mette sa main sur sa bouche.

Le sourire de Kai s'agrandit, il avait réussi: Aichi rougisait à présent d'un magnifique rouge primaire sur la totalité de son visage.

_Kai-kun!, siffla Aichi après avoir retiré la main de Kai de sa bouche. Ces choses là ne se demande pas, continua t-il en colère à présent.

_Alors c'est un oui.

_Je... Je n'est pas dit ça!

_Ta réaction le prouve, répondit le brun en posant sa main sur la parti de son pantalon où il sentait l'érection d'Aichi.

Ce dernier laissa échappé un couinement face à cette acte, son visage reprenant cette couleur rouge qu'il abordé depuis qu'ils étaient entré dans cette salle.

_Oui, décidément... Tu est vierge, sourit Kai, très fier de lui.

_Kai... Kai-kun.., haleta Aichi.

Le maître des Kagero commenca à faire un va-et-vient à travers le pantalon d'Aichi. En récompense il obtenait des gémissements étouffé.

_Ishi... Ishida! Vient!, cria Shingo.

Ah! Mince! Il avait presque oublié les deux autres lapins. Et apparemment ils étaient arrivé à la partie la plus amusante.

_Je pense qu'ils aurons bientôt fini, dit Kai.

Aichi ne répondit rien car Kai avait déboutonné sa veste d'uniforme et était à présent entrain de maltraiter son pauvre cou à coût de langue et de dents alors que son petit ange essayé de camoufler ses gémissements.

_Ishida! Plus vite!

Aichi grogna et Kai sourit. Il passa sa main dans le pantalon d'Aichi et parti prendre la verge plus que réveillé, reprenant ses va-et-vient. Aichi se cambra, collant ses hanches à celle de Kai. Et là, il le sentit.

_Je... Je ne suis pas... pas le seul à... à être excité!, gémit Aichi sentait l'érection de Kai.

Kai grogna. C'était pas sa faute s'il était excité comme pas possible. Quels être humain aurait pu résisté quand il avait un garçon magnifique allongé sous lui, gémissant et abordant cette splendide couleur rouge?! Aichi était trop mignon pour sa santé!

_C'est de ta faute, ça.

Aichi rigola. Et Kai ne pût y résisté: il embrassa Aichi! Ce dernier, trop surprit par les sensations qu'il ressenté, se laissa faire. Le baiser était tendre, aimant, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe ses bras autour du cou de Kai. Et là, le baiser devient sauvage, langoureux. Les langues battaillant, se caressant, se cherchant. Jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les oblige à ce séparé. Mais à peine avaient t-ils reprit leurs respiration que leur bouches se rejoignèrent.

Tellement concentré par le plaisir qu'ils ressentés, Aichi et Kai ne remarquèrent même pas qu'Ishida et Shingo avait fini leur activité et étaient entrain de se rhabiller. C'est seulement lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte de la salle de classe qu'ils reviennent dans la réalité. Alors Kai accéléra ses va-et-vient sur la verge d'Aichi, faisant presque crié ce dernier. Malheureusement pour eux, les dieux n'étaient décidément pas de leurs côtes... Alors qu'Aichi allait enfin se libéré de toute cette tension sexuel, un bruit horrible se fît entendre. Le bruit que déteste généralement les adolescents...

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!

... La sonnerie de reprise des cours.

À l'entente de ce bruit, Kai eu un sourire qu'on pourrait qualifié de sadique. Il se releva, abandonnent Aichi sous la table. Le maître des Royal Paladin prit quelques secondes avant de se rendre contre de l'absence de Kai. Kai l'embrassa profondément avant de dire...

_Tu devrait te dépêché Aichi... Tu va être en retard à ton cour.

... Et sens plus de cérémonie, Kai partit de la classe, arbordant un sourire en coin. Par miracle, il ne rencontra aucune folles sur sa route jusqu'à la sortit du lycée. Mais arrivé là, un hurlement de colère se fît entendre à l'intérieur de Miyaji...

_KAIIIIIIIIIIII-KUUUUUUN!

Kai sourit encore plus... Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de prendre Aichi dans un lycée sur un sol froid. Sa manqué cruellement de romantique. Non, le mieux c'était qu'Aichi vient à lui. Alors c'est d'un pas léger et presque en sifflotant que le maître des Kagero rentra chez lui.

&.&

Il allait le tué! Il allait réellement le tué! Ce vil dragon! Il avait osé!

_Je vais le tué..., murmura pour la énième fois Aichi en crifonnant rageusement sur son cahier.

Après que Kai l'ai cruellement abandonné à son sort dans cette salle de classe, Aichi avait dû réglé son petit problème, seul. Il était donc arrivé en retard en cour mais dans un tel état d'énervement que ni le prof, ni ses amis, ni ses camarades de classe n'avaient rien dit. En effet quel fou s'attaquerait à Aichi alors que celui-ci avait une sorte d'aura bleu/noir autour de lui et que ses yeux d'habitude pleins de vie et lumineux, était froid et sombre.

_... Dans d'atroces souffrance, continua Aichi appuyant plus fort sur son crayon, brisant ainsi la mine et faisant se répercuté le bruit dans la classe silencieuse.

Pourquoi était t-il si en colère? Après tout si ils avaient continué, Aichi serait quand même arrivé en retard et cela aurait été dur d'expliquer pourquoi. Alors pourquoi en vouloir à Kai?

_Frustration,_ lui envoya son esprit.

Frustré? Lui? Non, il ne l'était pas! Il était en colère parce qu'il avait faillit se faire violé! Oui, s'était ça! Parce qu'il avait faillit se faire violé par Kai! Voilà pourquoi il était en colère! Et non parce qu'il aurait préféré que Kai continu...

_Déni_, envoya à nouveau son esprit.

Aichi grinca des dents. Qu'importe pourquoi il était en colère, Kai allé payer et c'est tout! Il s'avait déjà comment il allait procédé. Un sourire sinistre apparu sur le visage d'Aichi et un petit rire froid franchi ses lèvres. Un frissons glacial traversa la classe entier. Ils plaignaient sérieusement celui qui avait mit le si gentil Aichi dans cette état.

&.&

_Hum... Aichi est tu sûr de ce que tu fait?, demanda Misaki.

_Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas Misaki-san, soupira le bleué.

_Tient Aichi, je crois que celui là tirait très bien, dit Kourin avec un pantalon en cuir dans la main.

_Mon Dieu, Kourin! C'est beaucoup trop près du corp!, s'exclama Miwa avec un sourire ironique au lèvres.

Après que les cours à Miyaji soit fini, Aichi avait littéralement kidnapé Misaki et Kourin. Ils avaient alors rencontré Miwa sur la route qui s'était lui aussi fait enlevé par le bleué. À l'incompréhension de ses amis, Aichi les avaient amené dans un magasin de vêtements très chic. Il avait alors expliqué à ses amis qu'il voulait des vêtements qui le rendrait désirable. Bien sûr les questions avaient fusée mais Aichi n'avait répondu à aucune d'entre elle. Alors, le shooping avait commencé et Aichi s'était très vite retrouvé à essayé des tonnes de vêtements. Et là il avait comprit son erreur... Memo à lui même: ne plus jamais faire les magasins avec une idole complètement folle de mode, un garçon qui n'arrêté pas de faire des sous-entendu et une patrone récalcitrante. Aichi soupira. Il devait le faire... pour son plan, c'était primordiale. Alors Aichi attrapa le pantalon que lui lança Kourin et entra dans la cabine d'essayage. À peine sortit qu'il recevait déjà les sifflements admiratif de Miwa et des commentaires du genre "ça te fait des fesses superbes Aichi" de Kourin...

La fin de journée aller être longue...

&.&

Kai allé craquer, il le sentait. Voilà déjà une semaine qu'il avait courageusement abandonné Aichi à son sort dans cette salle de classe -oui pour Kai il fallait avoir du courage pour faire ça alors que lui-même était dans un état avancé d'excitation -, il avait pensé qu'Aichi aller rougir à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, gêné de ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais non! Il avait oublié un léger petit détail... Le côté sûr de lui et rancunier qu'avait Aichi qui était apparu lorsqu'il était possédé par le Psycalia. Mais justement il était possédé! Alors pourquoi ce côté refaisait surface! Avait-il mit Aichi tellement en colère que ce dernier avait décidé de faire ressortir ce côté de sa personnalité?

Enfin cela n'a pu trop d'importance. À présent le plus important c'était se contrôlé pour ne pas sauté sur le maître des Royal Paladin. Parce que ce dernier avait décidé de le rendre fou. Oui fou!

Tout avait commencé le jour précédent son passage à Miyaji. Aichi était arrivé à Card Capital à la surprise de tous - vu qu'il avait des examens a révisé - et dans une tenu des plus magnifique. Un pantalon noir près du corp qui moulé parfaitement ses fesses fermes, un T-shirt de la même couleur que ses yeux avec un col en V qui laissé voir un bout de son torse, et un sourire! Un sourire charmeur et pourtant son regard resté innocent, pure. C'est un coût de Miwa dans ses côtes qui l'avait sortit de sa transe. Aichi... Aichi était tout simplement magnifique mais surtout désirable! Et cela se confirmé par la réaction des combattants présent qui voulaient tous affronter Aichi. Et ce dernier avait accepté bien sûr. Kai avait du rongé son frein pour ne pas aller enlevé SON Aichi des mains de ces vautours.

Tout aurait très bien pu se fini là mais il avait fallut qu'Aichi lui envoye CE regard! Un regard timide mais avec au fond des prunelles bleu une lueur de désir. Il avait dû serré les points très fort allant jusqu'à se blesser pour ne pas sauté sur Aichi pour le ramené chez lui et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il avait alors décidé de partir avant que la situation ne dérape mais c'est à ce moment là qu'Aichi avait fait tombé une carte. Il s'était donc penché pour la ramasser, exposant ainsi son magnifique fessier mit en valeur par le pantalon. Et Kai avait comprit dès cette instant qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas laissé Aichi seul. En effet, à peine Aichi s'était relevé que l'atmosphère dans la pièce avait changé pour devenir un air saturé de désir. Toutes les personnes présent -sauf leurs amis bien sûr- avait les yeux braqué sur le bleué avec une lueur de convoitise et d'envie au fond des prunelles.

Alors Kai avait dû resté, regardant des filles et des garçons dragué SON Aichi parfois subtilement parfois directement. Et ce dernier qui ne voyait rien -ou en tout cas faisait comme ci- et continué de sourire gentiment à ces idiots! Et de lui envoyé des regard qu'il aurait qualifié de lubrique mais c'était Aichi! C'était impossible! Quoique maintenant il en douté fortement... Mais le pire c'était ce garc! Il ne l'avait jamais vu, jamais parler, même jamais combattu contre lui. Et lui?! Qu'est ce qu'il avait osé faire? Il avait osé mettre sa mains sur les fesses d'Aichi... Et bien il fut littéralement expulsé de Card Capital mais pas par Kai -pourtant il aurait adoré le faire-, mais par Naoki et Miwa. Si Kai avait été surprit par cela, il n'avait rien dit et avait continué à surveillé Aichi qui était resté planté là, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Et le manège avait continué avec un peu plus de retenu.

Ce soir là, lorsque Kai rentra chez lui, il regretta de n'avoir pas prit Aichi dans cette salle de cours. Mais il essaya de se consolé en se disant que bientôt Aichi serait à lui. Et bien il avait eu tort...

&.&

Oh oui! Il avait eu tort! Si il avait pensé qu'Aichi était beaucoup trop timide pour le dragué ou autres, à présent il revoyait son jugement. Ce dernier, déjà pourvu d'une imagination débordante, n'avait pas arrêté de le chauffé toute la semaine! Passant des petit frolements à des regard chargé de désir. Sans oublié ses petite mimiques qui consisté à se mordre les lèvres en baissant légèrement la tête, faisant ainsi caché ses yeux dernier des mèches de cheveux bleu. Ou encore de le regardé avec un regard timide et les joues magnifiquement rouge. Mais ce qui avait vraiment faillit le faire craqué s'était lorsqu'Aichi avait malencontreusement été arrosé et que ses vêtements à ce moment là étaient très -mais alors très- moulant et transparent. Il avait eu alors le plus grand problème de toute sa vie et avait dû retourné chez lui en toute vitesse pour réglé ce détail... Et là Kai n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait Aichi! Il en avait même besoin! Sinon il le sentait, il aller commettre un viol!

Mais bien sûr, la chance n'était décidément pas de son côté. Sinon il ne serait pas assit dans un café avec ses amis et que le garçon qu'il convoité était justement assit juste en face de lui. Et que ledit garçon avait commencé à lui faire du pied sous la table -cela ne l'étonnait même plus de voir à quel point Aichi pouvait être pervers-, tout en discutant avec son petit frère attitré, Katsuragi Kamui. Kai était resté impassible face à cette acte d'Aichi mais lorsqu'il sentit le pied monté de plus en plus vers son entre-jambe qui commencé lentement mais surement à ce réveillé, il s'apprêtait à partir mais cet imbécile de Miwa l'avait retenu. Disant qu'il devait "arrêté de faire son asocial de service" et voilà pourquoi il était bloqué dans ce café avec une érection monstre et son meilleur ami s'amusant à le chauffé plus avec son pied... Heureusement pour lui personnes n'avaient remarqué son état.

Kai fut sorti de ses penses par l'arrivé d'une serveuse, apportant leurs commande. Il prit machinalement la coupe de glace en pot que Miwa lui avait commandé sans son autorisation. C'est alors qu'il fît l'erreur de regardé ce qu'avait commandé Aichi. Celui-ci avait prit lui-aussi une glace mais la sienne était en corné. Et Aichi était entrain de la déguster lentement, très lentement... Tout en lui envoyant un regard chargé de désir. Kai retient in extremis un gémissement lorsque le pied d'Aichi, qui était parti lorsque la serveuse était venu, à nouveau sur un endroit sensible de son anatomie. Et Aichi qui continué à lécher sa glace d'une manière tellement... sensuel. Et son regard toujours braqué sur lui. Un frisson -d'effroi ou d'excitation, il ne saurait le dire- traversa la colonne vertébrale de Kai. Il le désirait, il le voulait... Il devait arrêté de la regardé manger sa glace parce que sinon il aller faire quelques chose de vraiment stupide... Mais il n'y arrivé pas! C'était comme ci il était hypnotisé par Aichi. Et son pied qui n'arrêté pas de monté, plus haut, toujours plus haut.

(Toujours plus fort! Ok ok je délire je sors...)

_Hmmm..., gémit Aichi en léchent sa glace.

Et en même temps Aichi appuya d'un coup sur son érection. Kai n'en pu plus...

(Et là tout le monde pense que Kai va enfin sauté sur Aichi mais non :-P XD un peu de patience, ça arrive...)

&.&

Aichi était très content. Non, en faite, il était carrément euphorique! Son plan marché à la perfection. Il chauffé Kai depuis une semaine déjà et il avait vu les signes comme quoi cela ne le plaisé pas . Et aujourd'hui était enfin LE jour qu'il attendait. Le jour où il allait donné le coup final à son chez meilleur ami. Et cette sorti entre ami tombé bien, il aurait presque cru que Miwa avait fait exprès de proposé cette idée. Quoique que venant de lui ça ne l'étonnait pas. Après tout lors de la sorti shooping Miwa l'avait surprit en lui disant "Kai a dû faire quelques chose de vraiment stupide pour te mettre dans cette état Aichi... Mais croit tu que le rendre fou de désir est une bonne idée?". À quoi il avait rétorqué "que oui, c'était une très bonne idée". Et Miwa n'avait fait que sourire par la suite, tout en le conseillant de mette ces vêtements ci ou ces vêtements là. Étant la personne la plus proche de Kai après lui, Aichi avait fait confiance à Miwa et il avait bien fait -les réactions de Kai le prouvé. Mais la dernière partie de son plan était enfin arrivé et, il devait bien l'avoué, il était terrifié de ce qu'il aller faire. De plus c'était Miwa qui l'avait donné l'idée disant qu'avec ça Kai lui tomberait dans les bras.

Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller, s'encouraga Aichi en pensé.

&.&

**(ATTENTION ATTENTION C'EST PARTIE POUR LE LEMON! *0*)**

Kai rentra chez lui après une longue journée de classe. Il ouvrir la porte de son appart et s'appuya sur celle-ci. Il était épuisé aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Avec Aichi est sa vengeance contre lui, et ses professeurs qui lui prenait la tête, il en avait plus que marre. Quoique ses professeurs il savait les géré mais Aichi... Dire que la dernière fois il s'était enfuit...

_Kai-kun...

Et voilà qu'il entendait des voix...

_Kai-kun!

Non, il n'entendait pas des voix! Aichi était bien dans son appart! Enlevant précipitamment ses bottes, Kai se dirigea vers son séjour. Personne. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, ouvrant la porte très -mais alors très- doucement pour se figé par la suite. Là, allongé d'une manière vraiment érotique sur son lit, se trouvait Aichi habillé d'une... d'une... nuisette féminine de couleur bleu nuit! Ses joues était adorablement rouge et il lui envoyait un regard asser lubrique. Kai lâcha son sac et ses clefs qu'il tenait encore...

_Kai-kun...,souffla Aichi.

Trop, c'est trop. Il avait résisté à Aichi dans cette salle de classe. Il avait dû supporté les petits attouchement que lui faisait Aichi. Et là, LÀ, alors que Aichi s'était offert à lui, la bien séance voudrait qu'il sorte de cette chambre et demande à Aichi de se rhabillé? Et bien, non! Pas cette fois! Alors Kai se dirigea vers Aichi qui rougit encore plus en se mordant la lèvre inférieure -il devait vraiment arrêté de faire ça, sinon Kai ne répondrait plus de rien. Il se mit alors à califourchons sur les hanches de son petit ange.

_Tu a vraiment été atroce avec moi, Aichi, souffla Kai près des lèvres d'Aichi.

_Tu m'a cherché, Kai, répondit Aichi en mettant ses bras dernière la nuque de Kai.

_C'est vrai, reconnaît t-il. Mais je ne pouvait décemment pas te faire l'amour sur ce sol froid.

Aichi rougit à cette phrase.

_Et maintenant? Va tu me laissé comme la dernière fois?

_Non, sourit Kai.

Et Kai embrassa Aichi, tendrement, lentement. Comme pour apprécié ce moment qu'ils avaient tout deux retardé. Il fini par brisé le baiser par marque d'air mais replongea sur les délicieuse lèvres d'Aichi. Le baiser devient alors plus entreprenant. Kai mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'Aichi, faisait gémir ce dernier alors qu'il passé ses mains dans ses chevaux brun. Aichi ouvrit la bouche et permit à Kai d'ouvrir la danse langoureuse de leurs langues se cherchent, se caressant, s'apprivoisent. Le manque d'air les firent à nouveau arrêté le baiser. Kai plongea ses yeux vert dans les billes bleu d'Aichi. Ceux-ci étaient brillant de plaisir et de désir mélangé. Il aimé ce regard, et il ne le voulait que pour lui. Aichi était à lui! Et pour le prouvé, il était bien décidé à le marqué comme sien.

Lentement Kai passa ses mains sous la nuisette bleu caressant au passage cette douce peau. Aichi frissonna sous le touché mais laissa Kai faire ce qu'il voulait. Ayant enfin réussi à enlevé cette nuisette, qui aller parfaitement à Aichi en passant, Kai la jeta par terre, le laissant totalement nu et à sa merci. Et parti explorer ce corps offert. Il s'attaqua d'abord au cou d'Aichi laissant des marques rouge qu'Aichi aura du mal à caché demain. Pendant ce temps, ses mains caressèrent le torce du maître des Royal Paladin, effleurant les tétons sans jamais réellement les touché.

Aichi, lui, ne faisait que gémir encore et encore. Kai avait eu raison la dernière fois: il était encore vierge et même si pendant la semaine passé il avait donné l'impression d'avoir de l'expérience, à présent il était totalement submergé par les sensations qu'il ressenté. Mais n'ayant pas totalement oublié ce que Kai lui avait fait, Aichi était bien décidé à lui apprendre qu'on n'abandonne pas quelqu'un dans ce genre de situation! Alors sachant que Kai ne s'y attendait pas, Aichi inversa les positions, étant désormais à califourchons sur Kai et ce dernier le regardant avec des yeux exorbités de surprise.

_Ti ti ti, désapprouva Aichi. Croyait tu que j'aller te pardonner aussi facilement Kai-kun?

Kai regarda son petit ange au dessus de lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Aichi aurait le courage de faire un truc pareil. Lui si gentil et si timide d'habitude. Mais pourtant ce côté de la personnalité d'Aichi lui plaisait bien, même beaucoup s'il en jugé par la bosse qu'il pouvait apercevoir -et surtout sentir- dans son pantalon.

_Tu est beaucoup trop habillé, fît soudain remarqué Aichi.

_Alors... Déshabille moi, sourit Kai.

Aichi hocha de la tête et mit ses mains sur les épaules de Kai avant d'enlevé son haut d'uniforme. Il passa alors très sensuellement ses mains sous le T-shirt de Kai, l'enlevant tout aussi doucement. Kai se laissa faire, docile, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Aichi l'embrassa dans le cou, caressant son torse, descendant de plus en plus bas jusqu'à arrivé au pantalon de Kai. Il eu un moment d'hésitation mais fini par défaire la boucle de ceinture et descendre la braquette. Kai se releva un peu pour permettre à Aichi de lui retiré son bas ainsi que son boxer. Totalement nu tout les deux, Aichi admira le corps magnifique qu'il avait sous lui. Kai était tout simplement sublime.

_La vue te plait?, demanda Kai faisait sortir Aichi de sa contemplation.

_Très!, sourit Aichi.

Kai se leva un peu pour aller embrassé les lèvres d'Aichi. Aichi le recoucha et partie embrassé son cou, descendant vers son torse. Il alla joué avec les deux bout de chaire rose, sucent une et jouant avec ses doigts de l'autre. Il rougit en entendant Kai gémir et grogné face à son traitement. Il continua de descendre toujours plus bas en embrassant et mordant de ci de là, mais arrivé à l'érection plus que conséquente de Kai, il s'arrêta. Kai grogna, et regarda Aichi dans le but de lui remettre les pendule à l'heure mais en le voyant, Kai aperçu le trouble qu'il y avait sur le visage de son petit ange. Et c'est là qu'il comprit... Il inversa alors à nouveau les positions, surprenant Aichi qui ne s'y attendait pas. Et emprisonna les bras d'Aichi au dessus de sa tête avec les siens.

_Ainsi j'avais raison, tu est bien vierge, Aichi, dit Kai avec un regard tendre.

_Je... Je, essaya de dire Aichi, rouge.

_Shuut... Tout va bien.

Et Kai l'embrassa. Aichi voulu mettre ses bras autour de son cou mais c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que Kai n'avait pas libéré ses bras. Kai sourit et continua de faire gémir Aichi alors que celui-ci continué de se débattre pour libéré ses bras.

_Kai-kun! Libère moi!, ordonna Aichi, la respiration sifflente et les joues rougies

_D'accord! Je te libère de mes mains, dit t-il d'un sourire sadique.

Aichi n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que Kai prit un foulard qui se trouvé sous son lit pour attaché les mains d'Aichi entre elle. Celui-ci voulu protesté mais tout ce qui sorti de sa bouche fut un long gémissement. Kai était entrain de caressé son entre-jambe tout en l'embrassant un peu partout sur le corps. Haletant et le corps en feu, Aichi ne pouvait plus accordé la moindre pensé. Tout ce qu'il était encore capable de faire s'était secoué la tête de droite à gauche et de gémir des pathétique "Kai-kun" alors que ce dernier était arrivé à son entre-jambe. Mais au lieu de le prendre en bouche comme il en avait l'attention de le faire, Kai mordilla l'intérieur des cuisses d'Aichi. Aichi gémit et regarda Kai.

_Ka... Kai-kun..

_Oui?, sourit t-il.

_S'il te plait..., gémit Aichi.

_S'il te plait quoi?

Oh il voulait joué à ça?! Aichi fusilla le maître des Kagero. Il n'allait pas le supplier! Mais à peine cette résolution prise, qu'un gémissement franchi ses lèvres. Kai, tout en continuant à mordre l'intérieur de ses cuisses, avait enfoncé un doigt dans son intimité tandis que son autre main maltraité un de ses tétons. Il le voulait et tout de suite!

_Kai-kun!

_Hum?

_Su... Suce-moi...ha~, gémit Aichi rouge de plaisir et de gène d'avoir demandé ça.

Kai n'avait même pas attendu qu'Aichi finisse, il avait prit direct son érection en bouche et appliqué un rapide mouvement de va-et-vient faisant crié Aichi. Il enfonça un deuxième doigt en lui, qu'Aichi ne sentit pas trop prit par le plaisir, puis un troisième, celui-là Aichi le sentit. Remarquant la grimace de douleur de son petit ange, Kai s'appliqua encore plus à le faire gémir. Cela réussi puisque Aichi crié à présent son nom d'une manière totalement érotique.

_Kai-kun! Vi... Vient!

Cette fois-ci Kai ne se fît pas prié. Il arrêta sa fellation et retira ses doigts d'Aichi. Enfin, c'était le moment. Le moment qu'ils attendaient tout les deux depuis une semaine. Le moment où ils allaient faire qu'un. Doucement, religieusement, Kai s'enfonça petit à petit dans l'ancre chaud d'Aichi, attentif aux moindre émotions qui traversait son visage. Lorsqu'il fut totalement dedans, il n'osa pas bougé de peur de faire mal à son partenaire. C'est Aichi lui-même qui amorça le premier mouvement. Alors Kai décida enfin de bougé, commençant un doux va-et-vient qui les fît tout deux gémir face à ces nouvelles sensations. Bientôt la chambre fut emplit de gémissements, de murmures et de respiration saccadé des deux jeunes hommes.

Aichi ferma les yeux sous le trop plein de sensation. Kai allait en lui irrégulièrement, tantôt vite tantôt lentement. Ses mains parcouraient son torse parfois ses fesses qu'il pétrisait. Ses lèvres venait embrassé les sienne de tant à autre ou encore son cou laissant encore plus de marques. Et ses gémissements, le rendait fou avec ses "_Aichi_". Il se sentait important, aimé .

_Ah~, gémit t-il soudain après que Kai est touché un point sensible en lui.

Kai sourit et s'appliqua à touché ce point sensible à chaque fois. Aichi gémissait en rejettent sa tête en arrière, exposant son cou à Kai qui en profita. Il allait venir il le sentait... Mais soudain tout s'arrêta. Aichi grogna près à commettre un meurtre si Kai ne continué pas!

_Dit le moi?, demanda Kai.

_Hein?!

_Dit moi la raison pour laquelle tu accepte tout ça?!, redemanda Kai avec un regard sérieux.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Aichi eu le folle envie de frapper Kai. Non mais c'était vraiment pas le moment de demandé ça! Mais lorsqu'il aperçu son regard, il comprit que pour Kai ce n'était pas seulement une nuit de plaisir passé avec une personne qui l'intéressé. C'était beaucoup plus que ça. Que voulait dire ce regard tendre que lui lancé Kai? Est-ce de l'amour?

_Aichi...

Kai rapprocha son visage de lui, leurs lèvres n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètre.

_Je... Je...

Que devait t-il réponde? Lui-même ignoré pourquoi il avait fait tout ça?! Enfin si, pour se vengé de Kai parce que ce dernier l'avait cruellement abandonné dans cette salle de chimi. Mais... Pour être franc... Il aurait aimé que Kai continu. Alors... Cela voudrait t-il dire...

_Je... Je resentirait peut-être bien quelque chose pour toi, Kai-kun, fini t-il par dire le visage rougissant.

Kai sourit, et fini par posé ses lèvres sur celle d'Aichi. C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin... Enfin... Pour le moment... À peine le baiser brisé que Kai commenca un va-et-vient rapide, puissant, touchant à chaque fois la prostate d'Aichi. Ce dernier ne si attendant pas, cria de plaisir et s'essaya de s'accroché à quelques choses mais ses mains étaient toujours lié. Kai s'en aperçu et le délivra. Ses mains enfin libre, Aichi emprisona son cou et le ramena vers lui. Le baiser qu'ils échangé par la suite ne fut pas tendre, il fut brutal, présent. Les respirations se firent plus saccadé et les coût de butoir de Kai plus rapide. La délivrance était proche. Ils la sentaient. Pourtant celle-ci les prit par surprit, les enportant tout deux dans un monde blanc.

Kai s'effrondra sur Aichi à cour de souffle. Il pouvait entendre qu'Aichi aussi cherché un souffle qui était partit depuis longtemps. Épuisé, Kai s'allongea à côté d'Aichi et ramena la couverture sur eux. Aichi, lui, vient se blotire dans ses bras et s'endormi très vite. Kai le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Les explications attendrons demain...

**(FIN DU LEMON! T.T)**

&.&

C'est un rayon de lumière du Soleil dans les yeux qui réveilla Kai. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il remarqua l'heure plus que tôt: 6h. Il voulu se levé mais un poids sur son torse l'en empêcha. Soudain les événements de la veille jaillit dans son esprit. Kai sourit. Finalement Aichi était venu à lui, dans une tenus dès plus appétisante en plus. Un mouvement sur son torse le fît remarqué que son petit ange allait bientôt se réveillé.

_B'jour, bailla Aichi en se frottant les yeux.

"Adorable" pensa Kai avant d'appêt les lèvres d'Aichi des siennes pour un baiser matinale.

_Bonjour..., répondit dans un souffle Kai après s'être séparé d'Aichi.

Ce dernier rougit face au regard tendre que lui lancé Kai. Il voulu sortir du lit mais c'était là qu'un cruel dilemme l'en empêcha. Son visage prit une couleurs de rouge plus prononcé. Kai regarda se changement de couleur avec intérêt, ayant devinait ce qui tracasait son amant.

_Aichi? Quelques choses ne va pas?, demanda Kai avec un petit sourit en coin.

_Ghnggmt, marmonna Aichi.

_Tu peut répété? Je n'est pas comprit?, dit Kai clairement amusé par la situation.

_J'ai mal au reins..., fini par murmurait Aichi en rougissant.

Kai retient difficilement un rire face à la tête que faisait Aichi. C'était à prévoir qu'il aurait mal après ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit. Kai enlaça le plus jeune de ses bras, le collant ainsi à son torse. Aichi soupira d'aise.

_Est ce que tu regrette?

_Non, répondit immédiatement Aichi.

Regretté? Ça non! Au contraire si c'était à refaire, il le référé!

_Et bien sa peut se faire, dit Kai avec un sourit.

Aichi ouvrit de grand yeux horrifié lorsqu'il se rendit contre qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Il rougit tandis que Kai riait de sa gène. Aichi le frappa, pas trop fort quand même, et se releva faisant fît de la douleur qu'il ressenté encore. Et là un autre dilemme apparu.

_Je n'est pas de vêtements de rechange!

_Et bien tu peut remettre ça, sourit Kai en montrant la nuisette bleu qu'avait porté Aichi la nuit dernière.

Face à ce vêtement, Aichi rougit fortement.

_C'est... C'est pas ce que tu crois... C'est... C'est Miwa qui..., essaya t-il d'expliqué.

Kai l'attira à lui et l'embrassa dans le cou.

_Tout va bien, Aichi. Je vais te prêté des vêtements. Pendant ce temps va te douché.

Aichi aquiesça et partir dans la salle de bain sous le regard de Kai. Ce dernier ce demandé quand Aichi allait remarqué les marques qu'il lui avait faite. Un sourire amusé fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il un cri provenant de la salle de bain se fît entendre.

_KAIIIIIIIII-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Fin!

Kat: Je tiens à précisé que lorsque j'ai écris cette OS j'étais trèèèès malade alors sa bizarrerie n'est pas de mon dû mais de la maladie ò.ó

Kai: Mais bien sur on va te croire... Comme ci nous martirisé ta pas fait rire...

Kat: Bon je l'avoue. C'était très drôle ^o^  
>Alors quand pensé vous?! Surtout toi Tsuki-sama! C'est ton cadeau après tout! Alors dit moi tout: les bonnes critiques comme les mauvais! *-*<p>

Emi: Moi ce qui m'étonne c'est comment ta transformé Aichi!

Kamui: C'est vrai ça! C'est OOC là!

Kat:Ah bon? J'trouve pas moi ^.^

Les autres: -'''


End file.
